Harry Potter et l'Arche d'Aion
by RoseRebelle
Summary: Le cristal scintillait dans sa paume. Voilà donc ce qui allait le rendre invincible ? L'Histoire n'est qu'un éternel recommencement : le Mal a toujours existé, le Bien a toujours triomphé. Transportés à différentes époques, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouveront face à une nouvelle quête. Celle de l'Arche d'Aion.
1. Le conte oublié

Bonjour et merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Je m'excuse par avance des possibles fautes, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me relire...

* * *

 _Je souhaiterais vous faire part d'une révélation surprenante, j'ai longtemps observé les humains, et ce qui m'est apparu quand j'ai tenté de qualifier votre espèce, c'est que vous n'étiez pas réellement des mammifères… Tous les mammifères sur cette planète ont contribué au développement naturel d'un équilibre avec le reste de leur environnement, mais vous les humains vous êtes différents._

 _Vous vous installez quelque part, et vous vous multipliez, vous vous multipliez, jusqu'à ce que toutes vos ressources naturelles soit épuisées, et votre espoir de réussir à survivre, c'est de vous déplacer jusqu'à un autre endroit… Il y a d'autres organismes sur cette planète qui ont adopté cette méthode, vous savez lesquels ?... Les virus._

 _Les humains sont une maladie contagieuse, le cancer de cette planète, vous êtes la peste et nous, nous sommes l'antidote !_ Agent Smith, Matrix

* * *

 **Le conte oublié**

 _Il était une fois, dans une région désertique, un vieux mendiant à l'apparence miteuse nommé Panoptès. Il avait parcouru tout les continents de_ _toutes les époques à la recherche des dernières âmes pures._

 _Jadis la Terre bénéficiait des faveurs des Dieux. L'harmonie régnait entre tout les êtres vivants, mais un jour mille calamités furent déversées sur les Hommes._

\- C'est pas dans la mythologie grecque ? demanda la jeune fille.

Le garçon leva les yeux du grimoire et regarda son amie. Il relisait ce conte à voix haute depuis des heures mais il semblait qu'elle l'écoutait pour la première fois.

\- Tu l'as toi-même dit, de nombreuses légendes chez les Moldus se retrouvent dans le monde des sorciers !

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, répliqua la fille, agacée par le comportement entêté de son compagnon, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elles sont toutes vraies ! Ce ne sont parfois que de simples histoires racontaient aux enfants pour les endormir !

\- Alors... commença le garçon.

\- Écoutes Harry, coupa Hermione d'une voix plus douce, je sais que tu cherches à tout prix un moyen de le détruire et justement Dumbledore t'a expliqué comment le faire. On doit se concentrer sur les Horcruxes. Tu passes tes journées dans ce livre de contes. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu… que tu tentes de fuir la réalité... termina-t-elle d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

Il lui lança un regard noir, lui fuir ? Jamais. Si Dumbledore avait pris la peine de leur léguer ce livre, c'était pour une raison. Il ne laissait pas les choses au hasard. Ce conte était le seul écrit à la main, de plus, il n'avait pas de fin. Ron avait admis ne pas le connaître et personne n'y avait vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant. L'excursion chez Xenophilius Lovegood avait prouvé à Harry que le conte des trois frères était réel. Les Horcruxes étaient importants bien sûr, mais ils étaient aussi près d'en trouver un que Dudley d'arriver à faire un cent mètres en une minute.

\- Je prends le tour de garde, dit Hermione d'un ton péremptoire. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Harry n'insista pas. Il rangea la baguette de prunellier dans sa poche et retourna sous la tente. Hermione pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, il était certain que ce livre revêtait une importance capitale. Il grimpa sur le lit supérieur et s'allongea, continuant de lire le récit à voix basse à la recherche du moindre indice qui aurait pu lui échapper.

 _...mais un jour mille calamités furent déversées sur les Hommes._

 _La Maladie, La Guerre, La Famine, La misère, La Folie, Le Vice, La Tromperie, La Passion et L'Orgueil._

 _Aucun êtres vivants, pas même les Dieux n'auraient pu survivre à de tels fléaux._

 _Pandore s'apercevant de son erreur referma la jarre (1). La Crainte (2), plus lente à réagir resta enfermée à jamais privant ainsi l'Humanité de son dernier secours ; se prémunir des maux qui l'atteindraient._

 _Panoptès devait être prudent et ne pas attirer l'attention comme l'avait fait Prométhée (3). Déclarer ouvertement qu'il était l'ami des Hommes reviendrait à se rendre coupable de haute trahison._

 _Peu lui importait le châtiment qui serait certainement le sien, il voulait réussir cette mission._

 _Au détour d'un chemin, il rencontra l'homme dont il avait entendu les merveilles par delà les cités._

 _Il s'adressa à lui, l'informant que les Dieux avaient entendu ses prières et chargeaient d'une mission._

 _Tu_ _affronteras_ _le_ _V_ _ice mon_ _cher ami_ _Lucius Domitius Ahenobarb_ _us fils de Gnaeus Domitius Ahenobarbus._

\- Hé Harry !

Ron l'interpella depuis la couchette du bas.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry sans prendre le temps de relever la tête, cachant mal son exaspération.

\- Ne soit pas colère mais tu n'as quasiment pas levé les yeux de ce livre depuis des heures. Tu ne trouveras rien de plus là-dedans.

\- Toi non plus tu n'y crois pas ? souffla Harry en s'enfonçant lourdement dans son lit.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça… Simplement, on a aucune preuve que ce Panip-machin ait pu exister… Hermione a raison en un sens, tu cherches des échappatoires à la place de te concentrer sur les Horcruxes. D'abord le conte des trois frères et maintenant ça. Je ne dis pas que ce sont des bêtises, ajouta Ron avant que Harry n'ait pu protester, simplement Dumbledore nous a demandé de détruire les Horcruxes. C'est le seul fait concret que l'on ait pour l'instant alors concentrons-nous là-dessus d'accord ?

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry poussa un long soupir et souhaita une bonne nuit à Ron. Il referma le livre et le glissa sous son oreiller, se laissant entraîner quelques instants plus tard dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par Ron.

\- C'est ton….to...touuuuur, lui lança t-il dans un bâillement sonore, en redescendant vers sa couchette.

Harry attrapa ses lunettes en se levant et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente pour son tour de garde. La nuit avait réussi à lui faire sortir le conte de la tête. Il assista à un magnifique levé de soleil avant de replonger à nouveau dans ses pensées, listant une nouvelle fois les cachettes possibles des Horcruxes. Le temps commençait à s'adoucir avec le mois d'avril, il était plus agréable de rester là, dehors. Quelques heures plus tard Hermione vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Je crois que l'on devrait aller en Albanie. Je sais, poursuit-elle devant l'air perplexe de Harry, c'est très vaste et on ne sait pas où chercher, mais c'est le seul endroit que l'on ait pour l'instant. Le professeur Quirrel et Queudver t'ont fait des descriptions assez précises de l'endroit où ils l'avaient trouvé. On peut toujours tenter ? Tu-Sais-Qui est resté dix ans caché là-bas, peut être a-t-il laissé un Horcruxe...

\- Si je me souviens bien, il y a quelques mois tu disais qu'aucun Horcruxe ne pouvait se trouver là-bas…

\- Je sais, dit Hermione en baissant la tête, et je continue de penser qu'il avait déjà créer tout ses Horcruxes avant sa chute – en excluant le serpent – mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'en a pas caché. Il se sentait en sécurité là-bas, suffisamment pour y retourner lorsqu'il était au plus mal.

\- C'est un très long voyage, dit Harry, on ne pourra que marcher et on devra probablement fouiller tout le pays.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai cette idée dans la tête depuis un moment.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire, pensa Harry. Pourquoi pas ? ajouta t-il à haute voix, sans conviction.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, s'affairant pour préparer leur départ. Harry se chargea de réveiller un Ron qui regrettait déjà le confort de son lit. Hermione lui expliqua son idée et Ron trop heureux qu'elle s'adresse à lui sans reproche, fût conquis par sa proposition sans prendre la peine de penser au temps que durerait ce voyage ni à sa complexité.

Ils n'étaient jamais allés en Albanie, ils leur étaient impossible de transplaner directement (4) vers leur destination finale. Ils transplanèrent à Dijon, où Hermione avait séjourné avec ses parents avant de reprendre leur route vers le sud à pied, Harry caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione et Ron pouvaient se permette de se promener au grand jour, passant facilement pour un couple de touriste mais Harry était trop facilement reconnaissable, ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque. Ils tentaient de passer dans des endroits peu fréquentés, évitant les centres villes bondés de peur que quelqu'un ne bouscule Harry révélant ainsi sa présence.

Hermione avait échangé une petite partie des Livre sterling, qu'elle avait amené, contre des euros leur permettant ainsi de faire quelques emplettes sur la route. Ron était enchanté de pouvoir manger autre chose que des champignons et des baies cueillies dans la forêt.

\- J'apprécie plus facilement nos heures de marche, disait-il la bouche remplie de chocolat.

Lorsque le soleil commençait à faiblir, ils se mettaient à la recherche d'un coin calme, un terrain vague, un petit bois... Ils ne restaient jamais plus d'une nuit et les sortilèges de protection évitaient toutes rencontres désagréables. Peut être était-ce du au fait qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre, mais ils se sentaient tous plus en sécurité.

Après une dizaine de jours de marche, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Même les chocolats ne réussissaient plus à arracher un sourire à Ron. Seule Hermione semblait enthousiaste, traînant les deux garçons derrière elle.

Un soir alors qu'ils étaient tous confortablement installés sous la tente, Ron évoqua divers moyens de locomotion.

\- … balais… J'aime les balais… Les portoloins aussi… Tellement pratique… Et les Sombrals, c'est confortable... murmurait-il épuisé.

\- Nous n'avons emporté qu'un seul balais, on ne peut pas tenir à trois dessus, dit Hermione.

\- Et les voitures ? Les moldus en conduisent bien ? dit-il en se relevant.

\- Tu es capable d'en conduire une ? , demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil, et ne me parle pas de la Ford Anglia que tu as fait atterrir dans un arbre, ajouta-t elle avant que Ron n'est pu protester, ce n'est pas considéré comme de la conduite.

\- C'était juste une idée, marmonna t-il, en retombant lourdement dans ses couvertures.

\- Il n'a pas tort, je doute que l'on arrive à tenir jusqu'à notre destination à pied, intervint Harry allongé lui aussi.

\- Si tu as une autre idée, je suis preneuse, rétorqua t-elle perplexe.

\- Les avions , dit-il simplement.

\- Comment ça fonctionne ? demanda Ron, excité à l'idée qu'ils puissent trouver un échappatoire aux ampoules qui menaçaient déjà d'apparaître, papa a toujours été fasciné par eux mais maman n'a jamais accepté qu'il puisse en prendre un.

\- C'est exclu, dit Hermione au même moment.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron et se tournant vers elle.

\- Et bien, pour commencer il sera difficile à Harry de se cacher sous la cape. Même si nous sommes loin de chez nous, le risque n'est pas à écarté, il reste la personne la plus recherchée de Grande-Bretagne. Si jamais nous arrivons à monter dans l'avion - ce qui me paraît compliqué sans passeports et avec tout les portiques de sécurité à franchir - il reste le risque d'un piège, il nous sera impossible de nous échapper...

\- On a bien réussi à entrer au ministère de la magie et à en ressortir non ? coupa Ron.

\- Les circonstance étaient différentes, on avait suffisamment de polynectar pour nous trois et nous étions sûrs qu'un Horcruxe se trouvait là-bas...

\- Mais on peut tenter au moins, supplia Ron.

\- Si je reste sous la cape, collé à vous deux, je peux jeter des sortilèges de Confusion, proposa Harry.

\- Mais… On paraîtra suspects, on a même pas de bagages et puis quelques heures de marche ne vous feront pas de mal ! s'emporta Hermione.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre elle se leva et alla directement dans son lit, ramenant les draps par dessus sa tête.

\- On parle pas de quelques petites heures mais de plusieurs jours... murmura Ron à Harry.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent à marcher en pleine forêt. L'enchantement des Quatre-Points se révéla fort utile. Soudain Ron se stoppa net, la nuit commençait à tomber, ils distinguaient de plus en plus mal leur environnement.

\- Vous entendez ? murmura t-il, en alerte.

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent. Ils avaient l'habitude de croiser de petits animaux, à chaque fois de longues minutes de tension se faisaient ressentir avant que l'origine du bruit ne soit découvert.

\- Vite venez sous la cape, dit Harry en entendant des sabots se rapprocher.

Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent sous la cape, leurs baguettes tendues. Ils s'accroupirent tout les trois, leurs yeux parcourant la pénombre. Soudain Harry éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demandèrent les deux autres.

\- Je crois que tes plaintes ont été exaucées Ron, dit Harry en retirant la cape.

Il se rapprocha vers les deux créatures qui venaient d'apparaître, il attendit ses deux amis faire de même.

Leurs corps noir squelettique semblaient scintiller sous la lumière de la lune. Ils ne le regardaient pas, leurs yeux dépourvus de pupilles fixaient un point au sol. Il aperçut un peu plus loin un lapin mort recouvert de sang.

\- Ils ont du être attiré par lui, dit Harry en le pointant du doigt.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

\- Des Sombrals, répondit Hermione, fascinée.

\- C'est là-dessus que je suis monté il y a deux ans ? s'étonna Ron, se parlant à lui-même.

\- Vous pouvez les voir ? demanda Harry, étonné.

\- On a vu le corps de Dumbledore à la cérémonie, dit doucement Hermione.

Harry avait oublié. Oui, maintenant tout ceux ayant assister aux funérailles de Dumbledore pouvaient les voir.

\- Comment ce fait-il qu'il y en ait ici ? demanda Ron.

\- Il y a des créatures magiques partout dans le monde. Je crois que seul Hagrid a réussi à en domestiquer. Ceux-là doivent être sauvages, répondit-elle en tendant le bras devant elle pour caresser du bout des doigts les ailes du Sombral le plus proche.

\- Tu crois que c'est très prudent de les monter ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude… dit Hermione.

Ron n'osait pas s'approcher trop près des créatures, les voir ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Harry le remarqua.

\- Pas si confortable que ça, hein ? le taquina t-il.

Il eut un léger sourire.

\- Je crois que je préfère toujours cette solution.

\- Attendez, stoppa Hermione, si on doit partir, mieux vaut modifier nos apparences, au moins le temps de découvrir les environs.

Elle s'avança vers Ron et marmonna tout un tas de formules. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Harry, un homme aux cheveux blonds mi-long lui faisait face, il n'avait plus de tâche de rousseur, ses lèvres étaient plus fines et son nez un peu plus aplati. Hermione s'avança alors vers lui, pointa sa baguette sur son visage et prononça les mêmes formules que pour Ron.

\- Alors comment je suis ? lui demanda t-il tandis qu'Hermione retournait sa baguette vers elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Mignon ! plaisanta Ron.

Harry fût le premier à se lancer, il prit appui sur le dos du Sombral et cala ses jambes devant ses ailes. Il attendit, jaugeant la réaction de l'animal. Il semblait plus intéressé par le lapin mort que par l'humain que se trouvait sur son dos. En se retournant il vit une jeune femme, qui paraissait avoir une trentaine d'années, les cheveux blonds vénitiens et le teint beaucoup plus clair, son nez semblait plus fin et ses lèvres plus remplies. Les changements restaient subtiles, personne n'aurait pu les reconnaître avec ces apparences.

\- Je crois que c'est bon, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Il n'y en que deux alors Ron tu veux monter derrière Harry ou… ? hésita Hermione.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de lui proposer de monter seule, elle semblait plus à l'aise que lui. Il monta derrière Harry, se dernier l'aida à s'installer correctement pour ne pas bloquer les ailes de l'animal.

\- Quelle destination ? demandèrent Ron et Harry au même moment.

\- Euh… Et bien… C'est assez vaste… bégaya Hermione, on sait que Bertha Jorkins a été enlevée après avoir vu son cousin… Ou alors on peut essayer avec « la grotte de Vous-Savez-Qui » mais ce ne sont pas des noms de lieux… Alors je ne sais pas.

\- Tu n'as pas de carte de l'Albanie ? demanda Harry.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Je voudrais aller dans une forêt en Albanie, dit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée à son Sombral.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de bouger la tête. Harry pensa qu'ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

\- On peut faire comme la dernière fois, dit Ron, demander à aller au ministère de la magie. Ils doivent bien en avoir un là-bas !

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille dans un ministère ? dit Harry. On ne sait même pas où il se trouve.

\- On peut atterrir à côté, ensuite on trouve une carte et on repère les lieux. C'est facile, le ministère doit se trouver dans la capitale comme chez nous… Mais je ne connais pas la capitale de l'Albanie, dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Moi je la connais, dit Hermione avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Alors, Ministère de la Magie, entrée des visiteurs, Tirana, répétant mot pour mot les paroles que Harry avait prononcé presque deux ans auparavant, modifiant simplement le nom de la capitale.

Les deux Sombrals s'immobilisèrent un instant avant de déployer leurs ailes majestueuses. Harry se cramponna à la crinière de l'animal et Ron l'entoura de ses bras, à lui briser les côtes.

Ils s'élancèrent dans le ciel à une vitesse qu'aucun balais ou hippogriffes ne pouvaient atteindre. Harry baissa la tête et ferma les yeux pour se protéger du vent, il sentit Ron faire de même derrière lui.

Le voyage fût un peu plus long que la dernière fois, la distance à parcourir n'était pas la même.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit l'animal ralentir. Devant lui se dressait d'immense immeubles, semblables à des petits cubes entassés les uns sur les autre. La pénombre ne parvenait pas totalement à masquer les couleurs vives des façades. Leur Sombral se posa quelques instant plus tard, juste après celui d'Hermione qui avait déjà un pied à terre.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Ron, une fois descendu – non sans mal – de l'animal.

Harry eu la même pensée, ils étaient tout les trois seuls dans la nuit, avec deux Sombrals qui même s'ils étaient invisibles aux Moldus pouvaient être vu par bon nombre de sorciers et justement… Ils se trouvaient à côté du Ministère de la Magie qui devait en être rempli.

\- On trouve un terrain vague où poser notre tente, répondit Hermione mais cela sonnait plus comme une question.

\- Et on fait quoi des Sombrals ? demanda Harry.

\- Autant les laisser là, ils seront récupérer par les membres du Minis.. commença Ron .

\- Non, ils peuvent encore nous servir, il suffit de leur donner une adresse et ils nous y amènent, dit Hermione.

Seulement demander à des Sombrals de vous suivre, s'avéra plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Harry finit par s'entailler le bras légèrement, faisant couler un peu de sang pour attirer les créatures à lui.

Ils cherchèrent pendant un certain temps, ils se dirent que faire le trajet de nuit fût à coup sûr, une idée excellente mais le soleil menaçait de se lever, il était urgent de trouver un endroit où se cacher.

Le meilleur endroit selon Hermione, s'avéra être un rond point.

\- C'est ça que tu appelles « vague » ? demanda Ron.

\- Si tu trouves mieux en aussi peu de temps, je prends.

Mais Ron se tut. Elle se hâta de sortir sa baguette, jetant tout les sortilèges de protection.

Harry et Ron attendirent son retour avant de placer la tente.

\- J'ai lancé le sortilège de repousse Moldus un peu moins puissant pour qu'il n'agisse que sur le rond point et pas aux alentours et aussi un nouveau sortilège pour que les Sombrals ne partent pas.

\- Bonne idée, dit Harry qui ne voulait pas blesser Hermione bien qu'en réalité il ne pensait pas vraiment que ce lieu soit une bonne idée.

Aucun des trois n'avaient dormi depuis plus de vingt quatre heures, ils étaient épuisés.

\- Allez vous coucher, je prends le premier tour, dit Harry.

Ron ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et parti sans un mot, Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry un instant en lui lançant un petit sourire.

Il se posta devant la tente et regarda les Sombrals manger l'herbe. Le rond point n'était pas aménager, ils avaient donc tout loisir de se nourrir. Harry prit une barre de céréale qu'ils avaient acheté en France. A défaut de pouvoir dormir, il aurait au moins l'estomac rempli.

Il était normal pour lui de s'être proposé en premier, il se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir entraîner ses amis dans ces histoires d'Horcruxes. A mesure que les mois passaient, il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait de les avoir à ses côtés, il n'en voulait pas à Ron d'être parti.

A mesure que la courbe du soleil avançait, le trafique routier s'accélérait. Harry les regardait, observer le comportement des automobilistes, plus les heures s'écoulaient plus les gens semblaient de moins en moins nerveux. Il s'imaginait la vie des personnes à l'intérieur de ces voitures, leurs histoires. Un petit garçon pleurait derrière une femme qui se retournait régulièrement, semblant vouloir le calmer. Peut être l'amenait-elle chez le médecin ? Ou alors ne voulait pas céder à un caprice.

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait de caprice dans son enfance, en fait Dudley les faisait pour lui. Il se demandait où ils pouvaient être à présent, sous la protection de l'Ordre bien entendu mais comment vivaient-ils cette nouvelle vie ? Si Harry mettait des années avant de tuer Voldemort - si seulement il y arrivait - supporteraient-ils de rester vivre aussi longtemps au milieu de sorciers ? Eux qui avaient tenté de nier aussi longtemps l'existence de son monde.

Il fût tirer de ses rêveries par Hermione. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux mais semblait tout de même reposée.

\- Va dormir, je prends le relai, dit-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Mais oui, j'ai suffisamment dormi, elle lui fit un petit sourire pour corroborer ses dires.

Harry en doutait mais il était inutile de discuter d'avantage. Il se déshabilla avant de se mettre au lit, bercé par les légers ronflements de Ron, il s'endormit.

Il fût réveiller par le bruit d'une conversation mêlée à celui du trafic routier.

\- … très montagneux, il y a pas mal de forêt. Nous, nous sommes ici, disait Hermione.

\- On doit faire toutes les forêts du pays ? demanda Ron, sidéré.

\- Non, nous devons procéder par élimination. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui est venu dans ce pays après avoir été détruit… ajouta t-elle pensive.

\- Peut-être avait-il de la famille ici ?

\- J'en doute, il n'avait ni frère et sœur, ni cousin et le seul oncle qu'il ait eu, il l'a tué avant de l'envoyer à Azkaban.

\- Compris, mieux valait ne pas l'avoir dans sa famille… Dire que je me plains de tante Muriel, elle n'est pas si mal tout compte fait.

\- Il devait connaître les lieux avant de s'y rendre… reprit Hermione. D'après Dumbledore, il a beaucoup voyagé, il est donc certainement venu à cette époque de sa vie.

\- Peut-être lorsqu'il travaillait pour Barjow et Beurk ?

\- Oui peut-être, dit Hermione.

A cette instant, Harry décida qu'il était temps de faire savoir aux deux autres qu'il était réveillé, il s'étira bruyamment avant de s'avancer vers eux.

\- Alors, du nouveau ? lança t-il.

\- J'ai été en ville avec la cape d'invisibilité pour récupérer un plan et de la nourriture.

\- Tu as échangé de l'argent ? interrogea t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle tourna la tête en rougissant, Harry comprit qu'elle avait dépassé certains de ses principes et qu'elle avait probablement volé cette nourriture. Ce dont il ne s'offusqua pas.

Il y avait plusieurs sachets, emballés sous vide dont un déjà entamé sur la table. Il pouvait lire « Börek » sur la description du produit, d'autres indiqués « Flija ».

Il prit le sachet ouvert et commença à manger.

\- C'est comme de la tourte en fait, pensa t-il.

Le pain était garni d'épinard et de viande, c'était délicieux.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en gardes pas pour en accroître la quantité avec un sortilège ? demanda Ron en pointant du doigt la nourriture.

\- Je ne sais pas comment la préserver, je pourrais le faire mais d'ici deux ou trois jours elle serait probablement gâtée et immangeable...

\- Dommage, dit Ron tristement.

Ils attendraient la nuit avant de tenter le moindre déplacement. Hermione avait fait la liste de toutes les grandes zones vertes visibles sur la carte, il n'était inscrit nul par s'il s'agissait de forêt ou non. Elle avait trouvé une carte en anglais à l'office du tourisme. Ils avaient l'intention de parcourir chacun de ces lieux jusqu'à trouver _quelque chose_. Harry n'osait pas discuter les idées d'Hermione car il n'avait pas mieux à proposer. Il gardait en tête leurs disputes après avoir récupéré le médaillon, ce sentiment d'être inutile, de tourner en rond sans autre but que de se cacher.

Bien que totalement irréaliste, c'était le seul plan qu'ils avaient.

Tout trois avaient retrouvé leurs vrais visages - qu'Hermione avait modifié quelques heures auparavant -. Elle entreprit alors le même processus, à court d'idées, elle leur donna la même apparence. Lorsque ville se mit à ressembler à une ville fantôme une fois la nuit tombée, le top départ fût donné pour annuler les sortilèges de protection et s'envoler vers une nouvelle destination.

\- Guri Bardhë, Albanie, dit Hermione d'une voix forte.

Ils s'élevèrent alors dans les airs jusqu'à réduire les bâtiments à de simples points minuscules. Ce voyage fût moins inconfortable que le précédent.

\- Peut être est-ce l'habitude ? pensa Harry.

Les montagnes majestueuses reflétées par la lumière de la lune donnaient un paysage magnifique. Ils avaient atterri en hauteur, leur donnant un point de vue exceptionnel sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Il y avait très peu d'arbre aux alentours mais de grandes étendues de vert pâturage.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu ici, dit Harry.

\- Je ne le pense pas non plus, dit Hermione

Ils n'étaient même pas descendus de leurs montures.

\- Alors on reste ou… ? demanda Ron derrière Harry.

\- Ce serait du temps perdu, fit remarquer Hermione. Non, on devrait repartir directement.

Ils voyagèrent encore une fois mais le lieu ne semblait pas correspondre, de nouveau ils atterrirent au milieu de pâturages. Hermione semblait déterminer à trouver l'ancienne cachette de Voldemort.

La troisième fois fût la bonne, ils se posèrent au beau milieu d'une forêt qui semblait immense à Harry vu du ciel.

Hermione avait déjà sorti sa baguette et récitait les sortilèges de protection que tout trois connaissaient par cœur maintenant. La rapidité des Sombrals leur avait permis de voyager sur des kilomètres en seulement une heure, ils montèrent la tente, heureux de pouvoir se poser « chez eux ». Harry sourit à cette pensée.

Hermione prit le premier tour de garde, Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Ces voyages, bien que courts, l'avaient épuisé. Il grimpa dans sa couchette et s'endormit à nouveau très rapidement.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était levé.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? demanda t-il à Hermione.

\- Vous aviez l'air épuisé tout les deux, je vous ais laissé un peu plus de temps mais je veux bien aller me coucher maintenant, dit-elle en se relevant.

Harry prit sa place, baguette à la main, prêt en cas d'attaque. Il ramassa une branche non loin et commença à s'entraîner. Il la fit grossir, puis rétrécir, il changea sa couleur, lui ajouta des feuilles avant de la faire exploser, rependant des copeaux de boit jaune un peu partout. La baguette ne lui obéissait pas encore totalement, malgré les divers entraînements, il ignorait pour quelle raison.

Ron vint s'installer à côté de lui.

\- Toi aussi tu penses qu'on ne trouvera rien ici ? le questionna t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression, souffla Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

\- Pourquoi _toi_ tu ne lui dis pas ? répliqua Harry.

\- Touché.

Ni Ron ni lui ne voulait la contredire. Elle voyait son but et s'acharner pour l'atteindre, là où lui pouvait se laisser démoraliser par les difficultés qu'ils rencontraient, Hermione, elle, n'en était que plus obstiner. Il regarda Ron un instant, oui, définitivement elle s'obstinait lorsque le chemin était ardu.

\- Je vais aller visiter les alentours, dit-il, tu peux prendre ton tour de garde ?

\- On a suffisamment de nourriture, fit remarquer Ron.

\- Je sais, je vais juste repérer les lieux.

Il prit la cape de son père et s'en recouvrit. Chacun de ses pas soulevait un peu de terre et des brindilles mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu venir du vent qui soufflait. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de rencontrer des habitations, il ne s'en approcha pas. Elles ressemblaient à de paisibles maisons de campagne semblable à celles de la campagne anglaise.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol où un étrange spectacle se déroulait. Des rats, des souris et divers petits mulots courraient dans la même direction comme s'ils fuyaient.

Lui revinrent alors les paroles de Voldemort lors de sa renaissance dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton :

 _« Il m'a cherché dans le pays où la rumeur disait que je m'étais réfugié… aidé bien sûr par les rats rencontrés sur sa route. Queudver a d'étranges affinités avec les rats, n'est-ce pas, Queudver ? Ses répugnants amis lui ont révélé l'existence, au fond d'une forêt d'Albanie, d'une endroit qu'ils évitaient soigneusement car, souvent, de petits animaux comme eux y mouraient prématurément après qu'une ombre noire eut pris possession de leur corps... » (5)_

Harry rebroussa chemin et couru vers la tente, expliquant à Hermione et Ron sa découverte.

\- C'est un peu maigre de se baser sur le comportement de rats, dit Ron, dubitatif.

Néanmoins ils prirent tout trois la direction empruntée un peu plus tôt par Harry, marchant dans le sens opposé des petits animaux.

Ils surent immédiatement qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. La forêt semblait morte, plus aucune créature n'émettait le moindre bruit, même le vent semblait s'être arrêté. L'air était glacé à présent, les faisant frissonner.

\- Lumos, murmurèrent-ils à tour de rôle.

Leurs baguettes ne réussirent qu'à créer de minuscules boules lumineuses, comme si l'atmosphère aspirait le moindre rayonnement. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte, les sens en alertes, prêts à bondir en cas de mouvement suspect.

Soudain, un sifflement traversa l'air, comme un coup de fouet. Harry entendit Hermione hoquetait de surprise mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Devant ses yeux était apparu un vieil homme vêtu de haillons, il était lumineux et argenté rappelant à Harry un Patronus, à la différence qu'il ne réchauffé pas l'atmosphère lugubre de cette grotte.

Le vieillard joignit ses mains sur son ventre et sourit largement aux trois nouveaux arrivants.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Ron derrière Harry.

\- Je ne suis personne, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure répercutée en écho sur les parois humides, je ne suis qu'un esprit parmi tant d'autres qui n'a pu expier ses péchés. Les conteurs m'ont donné pour nom Panoptès, il semble essentiel de nommer les choses ici bas.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne sachant que dire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration depuis l'apparition de l'homme.

\- Connaître l'origine de ses maux nous aide à les combattre, voilà la raison pour laquelle je suis resté ici. Le mal a trop longtemps hanté cette endroit, il en gardera les traces à tout jamais, dit-il en observant les murs de la grotte.

Mon histoire telle que vous l'avez lu, continua t-il, demeure incomplète aussi je vous propose de vous la narrer moi même, si toutefois vous trouvez qu'elle en vaille la peine.

Harry finit par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Je vous remercie, dit-il en souriant.

J'ai offert de grands pouvoirs à des âmes que je pensais suffisamment purent pour résister à la tentation. Malheureusement, la Terre a perverti leurs esprits, j'ignore s'ils étaient déjà atteint lors de nos rencontres où si le don de tels pouvoirs les ont changé à tout jamais.

Qu'importe au fond. Ils les ont utilisé pour acquérir d'avantage, se jugeant l'égal des Dieux. Répandant la terreur et le sang sur leurs passages, volant et pillant d'honnêtes quidams ! En voulant réparer les erreurs des Dieux, j'ai amplifié les souffrances de ce monde.

Il baissa la tête, honteux avant de reprendre d'une voix forte.

\- Vous devez reconstituer l'Arche, seul l'un d'entre vous pourra bénéficier de son pouvoir faisant de lui un être invincible. Cependant, ces présents ne lui seront pas donné éternellement, dès lors que le mal aura disparu, il redeviendra tel qu'il était.

L'Arche est constituée de cristaux éparpillaient aux quatre coins du Monde. Vous aurez des quêtes à accomplir, qui mettront à l'épreuve votre force et votre cœur.

A vous de vous montrer digne de l'Arche d'Aion.

* * *

 _1\. Suite à une erreur de traduction le mythe de la jarre de Pandore a été renommé « boite » mais en réalité il s'agissait bien d'une jarre, offerte à Pandore par Zeus._

 _2\. Encore une erreur de traduction. Ce n'est pas l'Espoir qui reste au fond de la jarre mais « Elpis » (en grec ancien) que l'on peut traduire par « l'attente de… » mais l'attente de quelque chose de négatif donc plus « la crainte de... » ou « l'appréhension »._

 _Zeus avait prévu que les Hommes souffrent de tout ces maux mais également qu'ils soient conscients qu'ils en souffriraient éternellement. Prométhée a d'ailleurs déclaré «_ _J'ai guéri les hommes d'être hantés par la prévision de leur mort (…). J'ai logé en eux des espérances qui les aveuglent. »_

 _L_ _e dernier mal_ _serait_ _de_ _connaître l'heure de sa propre mort_ _et l'abattement qui s'ensuivrait par manque d'esp_ _oir_ _._ _L'appréhension peut être un bien comme un mal. Tout dépend des points de vue._

 _Sujet philosophique j'en conviens ^^_

 _3\. Dans la mythologie grecque, Prométhée est un Titan (divinités primordiales ayant précédés les Dieux de l'Olympe) chargé de donner « un souffle de vie à chaque créature » . Pour se venger de la victoire des nouveaux Dieux (Zeus et toute sa clique), il aurait dérobé le feu sacré pour le donner aux humains, enseignant également la métallurgie à ces derniers._

 _4_ _. Il n'est pas précisé dans les livres s'il est possible de transplaner vers un_ _e destination_ _inconnu_ _e._

 _5_ _._ _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu. Chapitre 33 – Les Mangemorts_


	2. damnatio memoriae

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire et/ou mis en favoris ainsi que **sebferga** pour sa review, ça fait plaisir et ça pousse à continuer :)

Je tiens à préciser une chose, je me suis inspirée de certains faits réels mais cela ne signifie pas que mon histoire est à lire autrement que comme une fiction. Pour plus de réalisme j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches, me renseignant sur de petits détails qui ont réellement existé. Néanmoins j'ai modifié certains faits historiques et inventé d'autres.

C'est un chapitre avec beaucoup de questions et peu de réponse qui m'aide à placer un peu l'histoire, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais cela viendra :P

* * *

 _Qu'ils me haïssent, pourvu qu'ils me craignent._ Caligula

* * *

 **damnatio memoriae**

A peine Panoptès eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'ils furent aspirés dans un tourbillon de lumière blanche, leurs vues devinrent brouillées, leurs membres glacées. Harry sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains sans pouvoir la retenir, une terrible angoisse commença à s'insinuer dans tout son corps. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de la situation, aucun moyen pour se défendre.

\- Hermione, hurla Ron.

Un instant plus tard, tout avait disparu, le vieil homme et la grotte s'étaient envolés. Harry se tourna vers ses amis, inquiet.

\- Vous allez b…, il s'arrêta, stupéfait de se retrouver face à deux inconnus.

Une jeune femme à la peau mate le détaillait, tout comme lui le faisait. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue drapée sur son corps seulement retenue par des épingles aux épaules et une ceinture à la taille. Elle portait divers bracelets et bagues qui semblaient valoir plus que l'intégralité de son coffre à la banque Gringott. Un voile lui recouvrait la tête, laissant apparaître des cheveux noirs tressés.

Il tourna les yeux vers son propre corps et mis les mains dans ses cheveux, ils étaient devenus bouclés et bien plus souples. Il portait une tunique blanche laissant apercevoir ses jambes et le bas de ses cuisses, jurant désormais avec sa peau halée. A ses pieds, il portait des sandales.

\- Qu'est-ce…

C'était l'homme à ses côtés qui s'était exprimé, il portait la même tenue que lui. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, paraissaient châtains et son teint était clair.

\- Harry ? Ron ? demanda la femme dans un souffle.

\- Hermione ? demanda à son tour l'homme à sa droite.

Soudain, une femme entra dans la pièce, portant un plateau où se trouvait divers petites boites en bois. Elle s'approcha d'eux, Harry pût sentir les effluves de parfum qui semblait provenir de ces coffrets. Il remarqua également qu'elle était vêtu de la même manière que Ron et lui.

\- Maîtresse, votre bain vous attend, dit-elle à Hermione en s'inclinant profondément devant elle.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds en la regardant.

\- Heu… Oui… M...Merci, finit-elle par répondre après de longues minutes d'un lourd silence.

La jeune fille se releva et jeta un regard à Ron et Harry avant de repartir.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Ron.

Mais Harry ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, il venait de prendre conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. Ils semblaient être dans un vestibule, de nombreux fauteuils étaient installés le long des murs et une grande porte en bois richement ornée lui faisait face. Les murs, totalement blancs reflétaient la lumière pénétrant entre les volets à demi fermés. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil endroit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? demanda Ron.

\- Tu ne m'as pas comprise ?

\- Si mais... ta voix, elle n'est pas la même… et… et la langue non plus, pourtant je comprends, dit Ron troublé.

Harry aussi était confus, les sons lui semblaient étranges, mais tout comme Ron, il comprenait chaque mot.

\- Toi aussi, dit Hermione en portant une main à sa bouche comme pour s'assurer qu'elle les avait bien prononcé.

\- Vous avez une idée de où nous sommes ? questionna Harry. Il ne fût pas surpris de voir les deux hocher la tête lentement en signe de dénégation.

\- On reste ensemble, déclara alors Harry d'une voix forte. Les deux autres approuvèrent vigoureusement cette fois.

Ron se mit tout à coup à tâter son corps de manière nerveuse.

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Hermione.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture et souffla, soulagé.

\- Mon sac ! s'exclama t-elle, revenant à la réalité.

Elle et Harry adoptèrent le même comportement que Ron, tâtant de manière frénétique leurs corps, fouillant sous leurs vêtements sans pudeur. Harry découvrit sa bourse en peau de Moke accrochée à ses sous-vêtements et sa baguette cachée dans sa ceinture, au même endroit que celle de Ron. Il regarda dans la petite poche, s'assurant de son contenu. Tout y était.

Hermione sortit son sac en perle, accroché à ses sandales, que les plis de sa robe cachés.

\- Tu as le livre de contes ? lui demanda Harry.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sorti le précieux livre. Harry le prit et chercha le conte de l'Arche d'Aion, il parcouru rapidement les lignes mais aucun indice ne s'y trouvait.

\- Il n'y a rien, souffla t-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

\- Bon, dit Hermione, tâchons de savoir où nous nous trouvons, ensuite on avisera. Rangez vos baguettes, il ne faut surtout pas que nous aillons l'air suspects.

Ils s'exécutèrent, rangeant leurs baguettes de manière à ce qu'ils puissent facilement les récupérer en cas de danger. Harry, la tête dans ses mains, se remémora chaque mot prononcés par Panoptès dans l'espoir d'y trouver des réponses. Avaient-ils été envoyés dans un lieu hostile, c'était là sa principale interrogation.

\- Tu ne dois pas aller prendre un bain ? lui fit remarquer Ron, tirant Harry de ses préoccupations.

\- J'en ais bien l'impression, dit Hermione en rougissant, m'a t-elle appelé « Maîtresse » ?

\- J'en ais bien l'impression, répéta Harry, faisant sourire Hermione.

\- Tu penses que c'est ton prén… commença Ron mais il fût interrompu par la même jeune femme que tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, Madame, mais votre bain refroidit. Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid.

Elle avait dit cela la tête baissée, refusant de rencontrer les yeux de Hermione. Cette dernière réfléchit un instant avant de finalement hocher la tête en direction des garçons sans que l'inconnue ne la voit.

\- Conduisez-moi dans ce cas, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

La jeune femme se releva et indiqua la porte par laquelle elle était elle-même entré. Hermione quitta la pièce, le tissu de sa robe volant derrière elle au rythme de ses pas.

\- As-tu perdu la tête ? Comment oses-tu t'asseoir sur les sièges de la Maîtresse ! chuchota l'inconnue à Harry d'un ton empressé avant de suivre Hermione.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, incrédules. Par précaution, Harry se leva et resta debout aux côtés de son ami.

\- Il faut vraiment que nous sachions où nous sommes, et vite ! dit Ron.

Prudemment Harry ouvrit la grande porte en bois, à peine l'eut-il entrebâillée qu'il fût frappé par la chaleur étouffante. Il s'avança sous le soleil incandescent.

Devant lui se trouvait maintenant une pelouse, entretenu avec soin, entouré de hauts murs d'un blanc immaculé. De nombreuses statues représentants des hommes et femmes étaient disposées autour d'un patio qui n'était pas protégé du soleil, du moins pas à cette heure.

\- C'est étrange comme jardin, dit Ron derrière lui.

Harry, lui, pensa que cet endroit aurait beaucoup plu à tante Pétunia, tout était parfaitement taillé et très luxueux. Un homme vint à leur rencontre avec de nombreux outils en métal dans les mains.

\- Ah vous voilà tout les deux, dit-il, il y a du travail à faire dans le potager. Il mit dans les mains de Harry ce qui ressemblait à une petite pelle et dans celles de Ron, un sécateur.

\- Allez ! ordonna t-il quelques minutes plus tard voyant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait amorcé le moindre mouvement.

Ils contournèrent la bâtisse ne sachant quelle direction prendre. Ce chemin les mena à côté d'un potager où divers sacs contenant des graines étaient entassés, des arbres fruitiers plantés non loin manquaient de régularité en comparaison avec le reste du jardin. Harry comprit que le travail de Ron consistait certainement à arranger cela.

\- Vas-y, dit-il à Ron en lui montrant les arbres du doigt.

\- Mais… commença Ron avant que Harry ne le coupe.

\- Mieux vaut ne pas se faire remarquer, faisons ce que l'on nous demande pour l'instant. Hermione agit dans ce sens aussi.

Ron hocha la tête, à contre cœur. Ils s'avancèrent chacun vers leurs tâches respectives. Harry plantait les graines dans un carré de terre retournée et Ron, debout sur un petit marche pied coupait les branches.

Harry avait l'habitude. Combien de fois avait-il du entretenir le jardin de son oncle et de sa tante dans des conditions semblables, le tissus de sa tenue collant sa peau, les gouttes de sueurs perlant le long de son visage. La chaleur et le manque d'eau ne le dérangeait pas, à la différence de Ron qu'il entendait grogner régulièrement. Après ce qui lui parut plusieurs heures Hermione revint, il entendit Ron se précipiter vers elle avant de la rejoindre à son tour.

\- Ça ne va pas vous plaire du tout, dit-elle en chuchotant.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as découvert ? demanda Harry, adoptant une voix basse, lui aussi.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons remonté le temps. J'ai reçu une lettre d'un homme que l'on appelle Néron dans laquelle il m'appelle Claudia. Ce nom ne me dit rien mais le nom de Néron lui si. C'était un Empereur romain dans l'Antiquité, il a plutôt mauvaise réputation, je ne me souviens pas de la date précise de son règne mais je me souviens l'avoir étudié chez moi. Lorsque notre professeur nous en avait parlé à l'école, j'avais fait quelques recherches de mon côté pour ma cult…

\- Viens-en aux faits, la pressa Harry.

\- Oui heu… Alors je pense que vous êtes des esclaves et que…. elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer, je suis en quelque sorte votre maîtresse.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

\- Moins fort ! répliqua Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Personne ne doit nous entendre.

\- C'est quoi le plan ? questionna Ron devançant Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas… Panoptès parlait de quêtes mais que sommes-nous censés accomplir ?

\- On est pas plus avancés, grommela Harry.

\- Le mieux est de suivre le mouvement et de rester attentif. Chaque détail peut avoir son importance.

Le soir venu, Ron et Harry avaient réalisé bon nombre de travaux destinés à l'entretient de la demeure. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans leurs tâches, une dizaine d'autres esclaves les accompagnaient, tous semblaient très heureux de leur sort. Alors qu'il lavait le linge, Harry avait eut l'occasion de discuter avec plusieurs d'entre eux.

\- C'est tellement différent de ce que j'ai connu autrefois, avait dit un homme avec un fort accent. Il n'aurait pas su dire d'où il pouvait venir.

\- Nous sommes bien traités ici, lui avait répondu une femme plus âgée. Notre maîtresse est bonne, c'est une ancienne esclave. Elle n'oublie pas ses racines.

\- Vous savez d'où elle vient ? s'était risqué Harry.

\- C'est une esclave affranchie ayant appartenu à l'Empereur Claude, elle a été enlevée en Anatolie, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Ses amours avec Néron lui ont apporté toutes ses richesses. Bon nombre de nouveaux libres oublie leurs anciennes conditions et deviennent acariâtres mais elle non. Nous devons avoir grand respect pour notre Maîtresse, avait-elle terminé, en adoration. (1)

Il avait rapporté cette conversation à Ron lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Ce dernier ouvra de grands yeux à l'évocation de la relation qui liée désormais Hermione à ce Néron.

\- J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que nous étions la vieille des ides du mois de Quintilis sous le consulat de Luccius Telesinus et de C. Paulinus (2), lui avait dit Ron.

\- « _Sous le c_ _o_ _nsulat_ » ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

\- 'Sais pas… On en parlera à Hermione quand on la verra.

Il avait dit cela en mâchant une pomme. Une heure plus tôt, ils avaient tous dîné dans une petite pièce collée à la cuisine, assis par terre. Un repas rapide, des galettes de céréales baignant dans ce qu'ils appelaient du _garum_ (3) et une bouillie contenant des légumes et du lard. Ron avait pris un fruit en plus voyant que d'autres le faisaient. Suivant le reste du groupe, ils allèrent se coucher dans une pièce disposant de nombreuses palliasses au sol.

Harry dormit mal, ce simple matelas fait de paille était dur. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas sortir la tente. Elle avait commencé à perdre l'odeur si caractérielle qu'elle possédait jusqu'alors, il était de plus en plus agréable d'y vivre - si on écartait le manque de nourriture -. _Se fondre dans la masse_ était la phrase qu'ils se répétaient sans cesse.

Les jours passèrent, rares étaient les moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver tout les trois ensemble. Hermione était d'un rang social supérieur aux leurs, elle devait recevoir de nombreuses personnalités influentes de l'époque et naturellement les esclaves dont Ron et Harry faisaient parti devaient rester les plus discrets possible.

Ils avaient réussi à glaner de nouvelles informations, notamment leurs prénoms, Ron répondait au nom de Spartacus et Harry à celui de Crispus, assez simple à retenir, il n'était plus _l'Élu_ mais _Le_ _Frisé_. Ils vivaient à Rome, au service d'une affranchie, qui n'était autre qu'Hermione ou plutôt Claudia Acte _._ Étonnamment la vie dans cette époque était agréable, Harry n'avait pas le poids de la prophétie sur ses épaules ni la crainte de tomber à tout instant sur un Mangemort. Ils étaient bien traités et nourris à leur faim, ce qui - aux dires de nombreux esclaves - restait très rare.

La seule chose qui pour l'instant l'empêché d'apprécier pleinement cette époque était les lieux d'aisance publique, les Romains semblait partager leurs plus belles conversations tout en se soulageant, d'un commun accord, le trio avait décidé que ces discutions resteraient secrètes pour eux…

Un jour, l'Empereur fût annoncé. La charge de travail précédent sa venue était colossale, partout où leurs regards se posaient une merveille devait être exposée. L'un des meilleurs cuisinier de Rome avait été appelé, des musiciens, chanteurs et autres artistes furent engagés.

\- N'avez-vous donc aucun goût ? L'Empereur en a, soyez-en certain et s'il foule la moindre brindille, vous serez exécuté ! hurlait l'homme donnant les directives pour ces préparatifs.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de motiver tout le monde, angoissés à l'idée qu'il ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Hermione, elle-même semblait terrifié mais pour des raisons différentes.

\- Dans les lettres qu'il m'a envoyé, il m'adresse « _ses tendres baisers_ », qu'est ce que cela peut signifier d'après vous ? leur avait-elle demandé la voix tremblante.

Mais ni Ron ni Harry n'eurent le courage de lui avouer quel type de relation elle partageait avec lui. Ron se contentait de lancer des éclairs et Harry de changer de sujet.

\- Ron a entendu dire que nous étions sous le consulat de Luccius Telesinus et de C. Paulinus, tu as une idée ?

\- Le calendrier grégorien n'est utilisé que depuis 1582, avant cette date divers autres méthode furent utilisées. Dans la Rome Antique on pouvait donner l'année à partir des noms des deux consuls en fonction. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas.

\- Peu importe la date, de toute façon on sait qu'on est bien loin de notre époque, avait ajouté Ron à voix basse.

Le jour de l'arrivée de l'Empereur, tous durent se faire discret, ils ne devaient pas croiser son regard. Hermione demanda à ce que Ron et Harry restèrent avec elle comme _d_ _ames de_ _c_ _ompagnie_ , ce qui les firent grincer des dents. Ils soupçonnaient Hermione de s'amuser un peu de la situation. Néron arriva, entouré par une horde de serviteurs, il les fit partir d'un simple geste de la main. Ron et Harry s'inclinèrent attendant que l'Empereur s'adresse à eux pour se relever.

\- Claudia, s'exclama t-il.

Apparemment il avait accouru vers elle, Harry n'osait pas changer de position et gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- Quelle joie de te revoir ! Cela fait si longtemps ! continua t-il.

\- Et bien… Heu… Moi… Moi aussi je suis heureuse, répondit Hermione.

Sa voix tremblait, elle ne semblait pas heureuse du tout mais apparemment, l'Empereur ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- J'ai commencé à écrire sur un papyrus et je me suis arrêté, je voulais voir ton ravissement de mes propres yeux. J'organise un voyage auquel tu es conviée. Nous partons un Grèce dans quelques jours ! N'est ce pas merveilleux ? s'écria t-il.

Le dos de Harry commençait à lui faire mal, il serra la mâchoire et ferma les paupières tentant de penser à autre chose.

Laisser Hermione partir seule était de très mauvais augure pour eux. Cette époque leur était totalement étrangère, ils ne savaient rien des projets de Panoptès, la seule chose qu'ils avaient c'était d'être ensemble.

\- Relevez-vous, ordonna l'Empereur d'une voix forte.

Comprenant qu'il s'adressait probablement à eux, Ron et Harry se relevèrent. Ils gardèrent tout de même leurs têtes baissées vers le sol, refusant de rencontrer son regard. Quelques fils dépassés du tapis et Harry se mit à les compter pour faire passer le temps plus rapidement.

\- Je… je pourrais amener ma suite ? demanda Hermione.

\- Naturellement, tu es mon invitée d'honneur.

Les préparatifs pour le voyage furent tout aussi angoissants que l'arrivée de l'Empereur. Les domestiques couraient en tout sens et Hermione, quant à elle, ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets à Ron et Harry. Les deux avaient bien tenté de l'apaiser, lui assurant qu'ils ne la quitteraient pas et qu'ils resteraient près d'elle mais rien n'y faisait. Ils finirent par lui rapporter la conversation de Harry et de Laenius, l'esclave.

\- _«_ _Ses amours ? »_ s'écria Hermione d'une voix suraiguë en les regardant tour à tour.

Tout deux hochèrent la tête ne sachant que dire de plus.

\- Je… commença t-elle mais elle semblait avoir du mal à retrouver une respiration normale.

Elle arpenta la pièce, en quête d'une possible aide.

\- Écoute, dit Harry d'un ton rassurant, on sera là. Maintenant tu connais la nature de vos relations et puis… Si on trouve rapidement ce que l'on est censés faire ici, on pourra retourner dans notre époque.

Hermione le regarda un instant avant de secouer la tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

\- Tu as raison. Ça ne sert à rien de se plaindre, plus tôt nous aurons reconstitué l'Arche et plus tôt nous pourrons quitter cette époque. Alors réfléchissons…

Mais elle ne semblait parler que pour elle-même, n'attendant pas de réponses de Ron ou Harry.

\- Panoptès a parlé de L'Arche constituée de Cristaux éparpillaient aux quatre coins du Monde. Nous devons reconstituer cette Arche donc trouver les Cristaux. C'est bien ça ? demanda t-elle puis elle hocha la tête, oui c'est ce que nous devons accomplir. Mais combien de Cristaux devons-nous trouver ? Panoptès a évoqué des quêtes mettant à l'épreuve notre force et notre cœur, de quelles épreuves parlait-il ?

\- Tu as dit que Néron avait été un mauvais Empereur, la coupa Ron. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh ! Et bien, il est connu pour avoir persécuter des chrétiens après le grand incendie de Rome que lui même aurait allumé. Après sa mort, il a été condamné à la damnation de la mémoire. (4)

\- Un homme fréquentable donc, ironisa Ron.

\- Attendez ! s'écria soudain Harry, Néron est-ce son vrai prénom ?

\- Sans doute pas. Dans l'Antiquité, il était courant de donner des surnoms. Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

\- Donne-moi le livre, ordonna Harry sans lui répondre.

Il tourna fébrilement les pages jusqu'à tomber sur celle qui l'intéressait.

\- Panoptès a parlé de pouvoirs qu'il avait donné à des âmes pures qui par la suite ont mal tourné. Dans le premier texte, il dit à _Lucius Domitius Ahenobarbus_ qu'il combattra le vice.

\- Tu penses que ce Lucius pourrait être Néron ? demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Et bien… C'est un homme puissant ici non ? Et comme pas hasard, tu es la maîtresse de ce dernier, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Hermione. Pourquoi aurions-nous atterri ici sinon ?

\- Admettons que cela soit lié à lui… Que sommes-nous censés faire ? Devons-nous l'empêcher d'agir ? Le faire prisonnier ? Devons-nous le tuer ?

Elle grimaça en prononçant cette dernière phrase.

\- Et où sont les Cristaux ? termina t-elle.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient de réponses, ils se contentèrent de se plonger chacun dans leurs pensées. Harry chercha dans les paroles que Dumbledore avait pu prononcer devant lui. Non… Jamais il n'avait parlé de cette Arche, comme jamais il n'avait parlé des Reliques. Combien d'autres choses ne lui avait-il pas révélé ? Quelles autres surprises allaient-ils découvrir ?

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, heureusement il fût interrompu avant que ses pensées ne se lisent sur son visage.

\- Souhaitez-vous que nous apportions vos coussins Madame ? demanda l'esclave qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, merci, répondit Hermione d'une voix forte.

Ces derniers jours, elle avait pris un peu plus d'assurance, comprenant que son rôle était important. Naturellement Ron et lui jouaient correctement les leurs mais ils attiraient bien moins d'attention que la _M_ _aîtresse_.

L'heure du départ arriva si vite que Harry fût surpris d'entendre un esclave annoncé l'arrivé de plusieurs cisium (5). Aidé d'autres serviteurs, il dut charger les provisions à bord de ces derniers. Lorsqu'il compara avec les affaires qu'ils avaient emporté pour la chasse aux Horcruxes, il eut envie de rire. On était loin du strict nécessaire. Hermione s'en était remis aux conseils d'une de ses esclaves pour savoir ce qu'elle devait emporter, plusieurs malles de vêtements et des dizaines de boites à bijoux furent empaqueté pour tenir un minimum de place dans les charrettes. Quant à la suite qui l'accompagnait, elle n'avait demandé que trois personnes. Ron et Harry faisaient partie du voyage ainsi qu'une autre captive du nom de Caecina – Hermione craignait que l'on puisse lui reprocher de n'avoir à ses côtés que des servants hommes. Comme personne ne voulait tester la sensibilité de Néron à ce propos, la décision fût prise d'amener une femme avec eux. -

Le trajet jusqu'au port fût aussi long que désagréable. Harry était coincé entre deux caisses à l'arrière de la charrette, Ron lui, prit place sur l'une des malles, s'y cramponnant à cause du sol rocailleux qui ballotter l'habitacle à chaque bosse. A l'instant où la nausée menacée de les submerger, ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry descendit pleins d'espoir, il aida Ron dont le teint avait pris une couleur verdâtre à poser pied à terre.

\- Le… pi..pire...vo..voya...ge…de..ma…vie, gémit-il avant de s'éloigner en courant. Harry comprit les raisons de cette course soudaine en l'entendant hoqueter suivit quelques instants plus tard de liquide se déversant sur le sol. Il détourna les yeux, reportant son attention sur Hermione. La main devant son visage, elle essuyait la fine pellicule de sueur qui brillait sur sa peau. Elle aussi semblait souffrir du mal des transports.

Leur cocher ainsi que ceux des autres cisium (5) étaient à terre, détachant les chevaux.

\- On pourra repartir très vite, dit l'un d'eux à Harry en tirant deux chevaux.

Ainsi donc ils n'étaient pas arrivés à leur destination finale ?

\- Heureusement que c'est terminé, s'exclama Ron, revenu près de lui.

\- Le voyage continue...

Le visage de Ron perdit alors toutes ses couleurs.

\- Tu...Tu...Hein ?

Harry lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- On a pas le choix, murmura t-il, conscient qu'il était bien inutile de tenter une quelconque manœuvre de motivation.

Ils étaient arrêtés près d'une petite maison bordée de pâturages où de nombreux chevaux broutaient.

Sur le chemin ils n'avaient pas croisé d'autres bâtisses au sortir de la ville et les routes qu'ils avaient emprunté étaient selon Harry très mal entretenues. Le regard perdu vers l'horizon, il repensa à tout ce qu'impliquait cette nouvelle quête. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours une tâche à effectuer et lorsqu'il se trouvait avec un peu de temps libre, il était tellement épuisé qu'il en profitait pour dormir.

Hermione, Ron et lui avaient du rapidement jouer leurs nouveaux rôles sans pouvoir concevoir de plan valable. C'était inutile de toute façon, ils devaient trouver les cristaux mais aucun d'eux ne savaient à quoi exactement ils ressemblaient, le livre ne leur avait pas donné le moindre indice.

Le matin même Hermione était venue le voir, alarmée, elle avait eu une pensée durant la nuit.

\- Tu te rends compte que nous avons remonté le temps ?

\- Heu… Oui…

\- Peut-être que les règles sont les mêmes que pour l'utilisation d'un retourneur de temps ? Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de modifier quoique ce soit ! murmura t-elle presque hystérique.

Il avait haussé les sourcils.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Même un brin d'herbe écrasé peut avoir de grandes conséquences !

\- Ou alors nous faisons déjà partie de l'Histoire et nous sommes précisément là pour la modifier, avait-il répliqué.

Ils furent alors interrompu et à aucun moment de la journée ils ne purent se retrouver de nouveau seuls. Le sort lançait par Panoptès les avait envoyé dans les vies de personnes ayant existaient. Ils n'avaient pas gardé leurs réelles identités : Harry en était venu à la conclusion qu'ils devaient modifier les choses et que leurs actes seraient bien inscrits dans les livres d'Histoire. Sans aucune mention qu'ils en étaient à l'origine. Peut-être se trompait-il totalement mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Attendre que les cristaux ne viennent à eux ?

Harry regretta de ne pas avoir plus suivi ses cours d'histoire Moldu, et Hermione n'avait apporté aucun livre traitant de ce sujet. Un début de leur voyage ils recherchaient les Horcruxes, maintenant il fallait ajouter les Reliques et les cristaux de l'Arche. Tout ça ne finirait donc jamais !

Il aurait voulu s'arrêter, rester dans cette époque, avoir une vie simple mais à chaque fois que cette pensée le traversait, le visage de Ginny apparaissait. Jamais il ne se permettrait d'avoir l'espoir d'une vie à ses côtés. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'attendre, cela aurait été terriblement égoïste de sa part mais l'espoir était encré en lui malgré tout.

\- Hermione m'a dit de fixer un point, marmonna Ron, le tirant de ses tristes pensées. Facile à dire lorsque tu es confortablement installé sur des coussins.

Ils reprirent leur route, Harry eut beau fixer tout les points qu'il pouvait, il ne put empêcher sa tête de cogner contre les caisses autour de lui. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés, il avait l'impression que sa boite crânienne avait triplé de volume. Ron quant à lui était plus vert que jamais et s'écroula au premier pas.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Oui… Oui… J'ai simplement fixé trop de points, marmonna Ron en souriant.

Rassuré, Harry regarda Hermione qui conversé non loin avec Néron. Ils étaient arrivés dans un port, de nombreux bateaux étaient amarrés à quai. Au milieu des chaloupes et de quelques voiliers, se trouvait une immense galère (6), Harry distinguait les silhouettes des travailleurs qui telles des fourmis, s'affairaient autour du navire dans une danse continue. La nuit commençait à tomber, on leur annonça que le départ vers la Grèce était prévue pour le lendemain matin dès l'aube si le temps le permettait. Hermione fût autorisée à rejoindre sa chambre, elle partit accompagnée de Néron en jetant un dernier regard à Harry et Ron.

\- On devrait aller avec elle, dit ce dernier en amorçant un mouvement vers elle.

Harry le retint par le bras.

\- On ne peut pas se faire repérer, elle a sa baguette, elle peut se défendre.

Ron se dégagea de son emprise avec colère mais ne prononça mot. Tout deux rejoignirent les autres esclaves et travaillèrent une partie de la nuit à transporter les bagages dans les cales du navire.

Harry dormit mal une fois de plus, la vétusté de sa couche n'était pas en cause cette fois-ci mais l'angoisse du lendemain. Être plongé dans un monde Moldu dont il ignorait tout sans pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs de peur d'être démasqué le terrifié plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'admettre, sans sa baguette en bois de houx il se sentait vulnérable. L'épuisement eut finalement raison de lui, il plongea dans un lourd sommeil.

Ron le réveilla dès les premiers rayons du soleil avec des tapes sur l'épaule.

\- N'y va..., marmonna t-il.

Harry se leva difficilement, la nuit avait été courte, ses muscles étaient endoloris.

\- On doit aller ramer, l'informa Ron.

\- Hein ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre, des centaines d'esclaves étaient assis de chaque côté de la galère (6) en lignes parfaites et commençaient à installer de gigantesques rames. De toute évidence, les moteurs n'existaient pas encore, Harry était sûr qu'il le regretterait encore d'avantage dans quelques heures.

\- Je commence à maudire ce Panoptès, dit Ron dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- On peut aller manger ? tenta Harry pour l'apaiser, son propre estomac réclamant soudainement de l'attention.

\- J'ai déjà demandé figure-toi ! Vous _ne pourrez que si vous menez votre tâche à bien !,_ termina t-il en imitant une voix inconnue.

Il s'était tourné vers Harry en lui lançant un regard éloquent.

\- Comment veulent-ils que l'on passe des HEURES à ramer avec le ventre vide !

Mais apparemment, il était le seul à se poser cette question. Ils suivirent le mouvement, déjà épuisés alors que le soleil n'était levé que depuis quelques minutes.

* * *

 _1\. J'avoue avoir eu une pensée pour Jacqouille dans « Les Visiteurs » au moment de ce passage x)_

 _2\. 14 juillet 66  
_

 _3\. Garum : Sauce préparée à partir de poisson fermenté, de sel et d'herbes aromatique. Utilisé aussi dans la Grèce antique (garos)._

4\. _damnatio memoriae_

 _5\. Cisium : Véhicule utilisé dans l'Antiquité pour les déplacements des populations, semblables aux calèches._

 _6\. Galère : Navire utilisé dans l'Antiquité._


End file.
